Environmental regulations and improved fuel efficiency require weight reduction for vehicles. The bumpers, having the greatest weight of the plastic automobile parts, could be produced by decreasing the thickness of the part during injection molding. This could reduce the weight of the bumper, reduce production cost and improve productivity. However, when the thickness of the part is decreased, mechanical properties deteriorate, and accordingly, the assembling workability on automobile production lines and the stability in the case of an accident deteriorate. Therefore, in order to secure the stability in the case of an accident while reducing energy consumption required for injection molding, there is a need for developing a material having high fluidity, high rigidity, and excellent dimensional stability for an ultra-thin film of a part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.